1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sterilization of packaging. Specifically, the present invention relates to an apparatus and method for the sterilization of a carton utilizing vapor-phase hydrogen peroxide.
2. Description of the Related Art
Milk orjuice is often packaged in cartons that have been sterilized to prolong shelf life of the contents under refrigeration. When milk or juice is being packaged under aseptic packaging conditions, the content are capable of being stored for a substantial period of time at room temperature without spoilage. Both of these packaging processes require effective sterilization of the packaging material prior to filling of a container formed from.the packaging material. For example, a container, such as a gable-top container, that has previously been formed may have its interior surfaces sterilized prior. to being filled with product. U.S. Pat. No. 4,375,145, discloses a packaging machine having a conveyor on which pre-formed cartons advance under ultraviolet germicidal solution, such as hydrogen peroxide, passing under the ultraviolet lamps.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,289,728, discloses a method for sterilization of the surfaces of food containers and other materials by applying a hydrogen peroxide solution, followed by ultraviolet radiation. This patent indicates that the peak intensity of ultraviolet radiation occurs at a wavelength of 254 nm. The concentration of the hydrogen peroxide solution is less than 10% by weight, and furthermore, the hydrogen peroxide solution is heated during or subsequent to irradiation.
UV sterilization has been shown to be suitable for sterilization of flat films but has been found to have limited applicability to preformed, angular. containers (Maunder, 1977) due to the geometric and physical constraints associated with UV light. If a simple UV lamp is placed in close proximity above a preformed, such as a gable top carton, the sterilization effectiveness is severely limited due to several reasons. The total light flux entering the carton is restricted to light that can be directed through the carton opening, which in case of typical gable top cartons are 55.times.55 mm, 70.times.70 mm or 95.times.95 mm. Unreflected light emitted from a line source UV lamp decreases in intensity with the square distance from.the light source. Thus, as the depth of the carton increases, the light intensity falls off.
Another problem .in sterilizing these cartons with UV light is that the light enters the top of the carton and radiates toward the bottom substantially parallel to the sides of the carton. The germicidal effect of the light that impinges on the side is very low because of the high angle incidence. Thus, the sides of the cartons are the most difficult surfaces to sterilize, especially for tall cartons. When the cartons are positioned on the conveyor, two sides of the carton lie in a plane that is parallel to the axis of the lamp, while the other two sides are transverse to the axis of the lamp. Since the lamp is elongated, radiation impinges on the transverse sides of the carton at a higher angle of incidence than it does on parallel sides of the carton. In the case of a single UV lamp source above the center of a 70.times.70.times.250 mm rectangular carton, the effective light intensity at the bottom of the carton would be reduced to 13.9% of the maximum. intensity at that distance from.the source. The carton sides transverse to the lamp axis receive light from.the entire length of the bulb. Light originating from the lamp reflector on the side opposite the parallel carton wall will have a minimum incident angle and thus have an intensity equal to 27.0% of the lamp intensity.
One ultraviolet lamp assembly that is designed to address, among other things, the problem of effective irradiation of pre-formed packages is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,920, to Sizer et al. In accordance with one aspect of the invention disclosed therein, an ultraviolet reflector for use with an ultraviolet lamp is utilized to effectively irradiate the sides as well as the bottom of the container.
Another problem with current sterilization practices is the limitation of concentration of hydrogen peroxide which may be used on packaging material for food. Only a minute quantity of hydrogen peroxide residue may be found on the packaging which limits most applications to less than 1% concentration.
Yet another problem with sterilization of cartons is the ability to properly sterilize those portions of the cartons which are "shadowed" by the folds of the folded bottom panels of the carton. One solution of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,683,701 to Rangwala et al. Rangwala et al nebulizes a sterilant fog into the interior of a carton as the carton blank is being erected between the magazine and mandrel. This is the only sterilization that a carton receives as it is filled and sealed on a machine.
Yet another problem is disinfecting or maintaining the sterility of the mandrel cap of the mandrel wheel on which the carton is bottom folded prior to placement on a linear conveyor.